Demon Girl
by Megpie The Great
Summary: Yoh thought he was dead for sure, Ren had him pinned, and Amidamaru was nowhere to be found. The blade cut into his stomach, and blood was beginning to pool around him. Suddenly Ren collapsed. Yoh looked up, he had to be seeing things.


Meg-Frankly, I have no idea WHATSOEVER what is going through my screwy blond head right now (yes, I really am a blond)

Alex-Well, that makes two of us

Meg-Oh, shut up, you pathetic excuse for a spirit

Hikari-Yuki-please stop fighting

Yami-Yuki-Why? It's funny!

Meg-Grr, anyway, I've got the American opening for Shaman King stuck in my head right now

Alex-That's what you get for listening to it all morning

Meg-It's a good song!

Alex-You're crazy!!

Meg-Tori!!! Tell her she's wrong!!

Alex-Meg, Tori's sick, remember?

Meg-Shut up

Hikari-Yuki-On with the show!

                         ~*~*~*Quote of the Fic~*~*~*

_" I swear, once I find Sean I'll kick his sorry butt from here to freakin' Kingdom Come!! Then I'll break his neck!! Then I'll cut off his….Hey, Sean!!" _Me, at the Fall Festival after spending three hours looking for the friend I haven't seen since the 4th of July, I_ never did do that either…_

_ "Yuna!! Yoh!!" Mrs. Asakura called. "Oh, where did those two get to now?" She glanced across the yard, where the sprits of two large wolf demons were wrestling._

_  "Don't worry about them," Mikihisa put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Yoh's pretty lazy, but you've seen Yuna, almost every spirit within fifty miles of here respects her, she's a fighter."_

_  "That's not what worries me," the woman shook her head. "It's the demons. Doesn't it seem strange that all these demon spirits are showing up around here as of late?"_

_  Mikihisa nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so, my dear. It seems that one of our children may be attracting these beasts."_

_   She jumped. "No! It can't be one of our children! There's no demon in our blood, so it can't be possible!"_

_  "Be that as it may, one of our children is attracting these dark spirits, and if we don't do something now, someone will get hurt, maybe even killed."_

_  "What do you propose we do?"_

_  "You know what we must do, Arina." Mikihisa said sadly._

_  "But, our child! We can't…"_

_  "We must."_

_  "Oh, gimme a break, Akurashi!"_

_  Five-year-old Yoh Asukara laughed. Yuna was fighting with their spirit guardian, an old priest name Akurashi, again. He looked at the girl. Her hair was exactly like Yoh's, but she didn't have the big orange headphones right behind her ears, and she dressed like him too. They were exact doubles, except for one thing, Yuna was covered almost head to toe in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. She'd been fighting with spirits again. That'd always confused Yoh, she could touch spirits, and he couldn't._

_  "Absolutely not, Mistress Yuna," the stubborn old priest grunted. "I promised your parents I'd have you home by sundown!"_

_  "But none of the cool spirits come out till after dark!" Yuna whined._

_  "You kidding?" Time for Yoh to put in his two cents. "They're creepy!"_

_  "Baby!" Yuna snorted, then turned two huge puppy-dog eyes on Akurashi.    "Pleeeeeeaaaaase!!!" _

_ "Absolutely not." Akurashi picked Yuna up by the collar and began moving away from the clearing. "Come, Master Yoh."_

_  "Coming!" Yoh jumped up and began to walk beside him._

_  Suddenly something jumped out of the trees, a large, black dog. Foam and blood mingled in its mouth as it approached them. Yoh yelped and hid behind Akurashi, but Yuna, who'd been kicking and yelling the whole time till now, squirmed out of Akurashi's grip and fell to the ground with an 'omph'. She got up, dusted herself off, and glared at the dog._

_  "Don't, Yuna!" Yoh whispered wildly. "You'll get killed!"_

_  "I'll be fine." She snarled. "C'mere, mutt."_

_  The dog snarled and began approaching them. Yuna reached into one of her many pockets and pulled out a small hand gun._

_  "Where'd you get that?" Akurashi yelped._

_  "Took it from Daddy." Yuna said carelessly and cocked the gun. Before she could pull the trigger the dog jumped, knocking the gun out of her hand, and pinned Yuna to the ground._

_  "Yuna!" Yoh tried to run to her, but Akurashi stopped him. "Yuna!"_

_  Yuna growled at the dog on top of her, ignoring the blood dripping down on her face. Suddenly it bent down and bit a huge chunk off of her right arm. Blood went everywhere, and, for the first time Yoh could remember, Yuna screamed, whether in pain or fear he'd never know._

_  "Mistress Yuna!" Akurashi couldn't do anything, he had to protect Yoh._

_  Suddenly a huge, red blur flew by Yoh and Akurashi and slammed into the dog, sending it flying. Yuna didn't move, there was a large pool of crimson blood forming around her._

_  Yoh jumped and ran to her, landing on his knees in the blood around her, and began to shake her. "Yuna, get up, please!" Nothing. "Yuna!!"_

_  The red blur was gone, and the dog was lying on the ground nearby, it's throat torn out. Suddenly a large, red wolf was standing next to Yoh. It bent down and began to lick Yuna's pale face._

_  "Get away from her, beast!" Mikihisa suddenly burst through the trees. The wolf's head shot up, and it vanished. "Filthy beast." He bent down and examined Yuna's wound. 'So, it's Yuna attracting the demons. In that case…' "Let's go."_

_  "WHAT?!" Yoh yelped. "But, what about Yuna?!"_

_  "She's dead, now let's go." Mikihisa snapped. _

_  "But…"_

_  "Now!!"_

  Yoh sat up in bed, sweating bullets. "Not that dream again…" He got up and looked out the window at the sunrise. "Yuna…"

  "Yoh!!" Anna called from the next room. "Time to train!!"

  He groaned. "Coming!!"

  Manta slipped his shoes off and walked into Yoh's deserted house. "Hmm, must be out training. He should be back soon. Hey, Amidamaru, you in here?!"

  The spirit appeared behind him. "I was wondering when you'd get here. Yoh and Anna should be back shortly."

  Manta jumped. "You scared me! Ok, I'd better get to work on dinner." He wandered into the kitchen and began trying to find something to cook. He was about an hour into a pot of rice when the phone rang. He jumped down from the stool he was standing on, climbed onto another chair, and grabbed the phone off the counter. "Moshi moshi, Asukara residence, Manta speaking."

  The line was silent for a moment, then a clearly feminine voice that was just a little more mystical than Manta would have liked said, "Is Yoh there?"

  Manta was visibly shaken by this strange voice, and it took him a moment to reply. "No, he's not in at the moment, may I ask who's calling?"

  It took even longer for her to reply this time, almost a minute. "My name's Yuna." Click.

"She…she hung up…"Manta looked out the window. There was a large, red wolf sitting on the window sill.

Amidamaru was drawn into the kitchen by a loud THUMP that shook most of the house. He looked down, Manta was laying on the floor, unconscious. The phone next to him was beeping continuously.

Meg-Done!! Wow, short…

Alex-Nitwit

Meg-Shut up

Hikari-Yuki-Um, Meg, your disclaimer

Meg-Right, Birdy!!

Birdy-Meg Meg no no own Shaman King, no no

Meg-*sweatdrop* Tori-chan!!!

Alex-Tori's sick


End file.
